


For Now

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came here to explain, not apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Angel hesitates. She’s never been afraid of any man, and she isn’t afraid of this one. He just makes her a little … nervous. As she stands there in the hallway, the brass doorknob turns, seemingly of its own volition, and the door swings open on its hinges.

She can see Erik, seated at his desk, his fingers laced in front of him, an expectant look on his face.

“I…” Angel steps into the room and the door closes behind her.

He doesn’t slam it. He isn’t trying to scare her. Maybe he knows that he can’t.

Angel lifts her chin. She feels like releasing her wings – delicate as they are, they make her feel taller, stronger, more beautiful.

She keeps them furled against her back.

“Look,” she says, “I—”

He cuts her off. “I know why you went with Shaw,” he says, his blue eyes shadowed by his lashes. “I want you to know I don’t blame you.”

Since she came here to explain, not apologize, she straightens her shoulders and says simply, “All right.”

“Don’t betray me again.”

Angel almost laughs. Erik Lehnsherr is a typical man in one respect: he thinks it’s all about him. She doesn’t bother to correct him, merely contents herself with a small, private smile, which she knows he’ll misinterpret.

“Is that a promise?” Erik asks.

“Yeah,” she says, without hesitation. She knows what’s good for her. Anyway, she hopes there won’t be a need to turn her back on Erik a second time. She likes him better than Shaw, and she actually prefers safety to world-destruction. Though she doesn’t think she’d say no if he offered her the world.

10/31/2011


End file.
